


Somewhere Out There

by Knightblade



Series: Happy Hump Day!! [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Words!, mentions drug use, witsec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Separated by WitSec Aaron and Spencer find a way to remain in contact.





	Somewhere Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another installment in a collection I am lovingly calling Happy Hump Day. This will contain some of the smutty little fics and ficlets I write at the urging of my dear friend Susspencer on you guessed it Wednesdays. I am sure I won't post them all. Some of them will be Plotty some just smut. I promise not a one of them will be safe for work.
> 
>  
> 
> Do not own any part of CM, just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

The apartment building owner had been more than happy to allow him access to the roof. He measured, planned, and drew until he found what would work. He delivered a precisely documented outline of his proposal. A rooftop greenhouse garden. The owner was enamoured and set a reasonable price to allow him to rent the roof. 

A friend of Derek’s had taken ten days to erect the spacious glass building, only working when Ried was home on cases. A few hours research online and he got the planters built. A consult with an Agriculture professor he knew ended with soil mixtures that were made for what he intended to grow. Heirloom tomatoes, sweet peppers, carrots, Sweet onions, shallots, regular yellow onions, and snow peas. Four different types of hot peppers each higher on the Scoville chart than the last. Then his herbs. Lemongrass, Cilantro, Oregano, Chives, Sweet Basil, Coriander, Sage, Lavender, Thyme, Rosemary, Parsley, Dill, Catnip, and Garlic. Dave and Penelope loved the fresh herbs. Sergio loved the catnip.

While a lot of work it was surprisingly rewarding and cathartic. Though the reason for this was more important than food. It was for the stars. He could see the sky. This private oasis was for connection. For intimacy, more profound than the window in his apartment could provide. Tonight was the first time he would use the space for its true purpose.

He opened the tote that held the quilt from Hotch that he treasured. Laying it reverently on the cot he had set up dead centre of the greenhouse. Dropping his clothes into the tote he lay down turned off the lantern and looked at the night.

The light pollution was muted up here, he could see more stars than before. Perfection. The alarm on his phone went off. 

Calloused fingers touch him, sliding confidently over his belly, up to his chest to swirl teasingly around his nipples. A sharp pinch that makes him arch. One hand remained to tease the delicate buds while the other bumped down his ribs, down to his waist to scratch over his prominent hip bone onto his thigh. The fingers take a moment to trace the scarring over his knee then tortuously glide up to just barely whisper over his scrotum. He can’t hold back the moan that seemingly accidental touch brings. The click of a flip top cap makes him shiver.

The hand that had alternated between nipples, neck, and belly zeroed in on his cock taking it in a slick firm grip, only the thumb rubbing just along the frenulum. Slow, methodical the hand moves along his shaft. Building. urging his need to desperate proportions. Fingers from the other hand move below his balls to tickle around his entrance. Never penetrating, testing, enticing nerves to spark he never knew existed until his lover’s touch. The other hand gains speed, adding a wicked twist as it finally includes the weeping head. 

‘That’s it, Baby, let me see you. So beautiful.’ the rich baritone washes through him, the weight that had nested in his spine rushes to his groin. A thumb presses hard against the tight skin just beneath his sac and he comes with a shout, hips jerking with each pulse of his cock.

“I love you,” Spencer whispers breathlessly. 

‘I love you too Spencer.’ he can open them now. The fantasy fading. Still, it aches when he does. A shooting star flashes by and he is comforted. The stars are theirs, in the empty greenhouse, he is not alone.

~~~~~~~~~~

This wasn’t about sex, it was a manifestation of love. The only way they could be together. 

The way his love had suggested it was clever, sweet, and wise. He had left one thing for him privately. The Marshals had given it to him after they had found out he was gone, not UC. He had marched into their offices and demanded to know what his lover had said. The faded colourful box was given to him. He ran home in the middle of the day and put the movie into his VCR. He looked at every inch of the box finding 'Saturday's 1 am' written on the inside flap. It was set into the film so he knew it was a hint. He hit play and Fivel sang. 

~~~~~~~~~~

He had hoped to be home before the weekend, this case had been a trial from the beginning. How anyone could believe a 16-year-old girl could love them when she had never met them he didn’t really get. They caught the bastard before he could harm the one he stalked. Physically. How the fuck someone could imagine that killing two of her male friends would ingratiate him to her...god dammit...he understood the psychology, the words people spewed to explain an impossible to fathom situation, but when placed in the position to negotiate with the man he had struggled to maintain an objective mindset.

He kept seeing the boy in his heart. The boy he longed to call son. He had fallen under the child’s spell, bewitched by his light. It hurt physically to think of the boy. Like father like son. They had captured him completely, and he was thrilled.

The instant Alvez had taken the man from the room he had choked. At that moment he wanted to hold that boy, his son, more than he thought possible. JJ had rushed in engulfing him in her arms, thinking the adrenaline of the confrontation was the problem. Garcia hed whispered sweetly in his ear cutting off any other who could hear them ease his suffering. He didn’t cry he just shook. JJ had waited till he had gathered himself, then escorted him to the SUV her presence keeping everyone away. The team hovered making a safe barrier for him to do his report, and pack up his gear. Then Luke had taken him to the hotel.

Now Spencer was sitting in a random park, in a hushed town, staring at the sky. The light drizzle didn’t deter him. The clouds were moving swiftly bringing in a storm, but the stars blinked through and that’s what he needed. He took his picture before, the moment he had decided this was the spot. 

He told those stars about the case, told them how he had been affected. Told the tiny flashes of his pain, of his love. He purged the weight of the case from his bones, as the rain fell in earnest washing the rest from his skin. Chilled he entered his hotel room to find his roommate awake and waiting for him.

Dave silently took him to the bathroom, helped him set the temperature of the shower and left him to disrobe and warm himself under the spray. When he emerged the older man handed him a glass of scotch from the wet bar and waited for him to talk. He told him. Everything. Dave was the only one who knew of his lover, knew how much he lost with the escape from Scratch.

Spencer fell exhausted into his bed, but couldn’t sleep. Tears came hot, bitter, painful. Dave lay down gathering him into his arms holding him while he finally grieved for their absence. He woke still clutched to his friend's chest. Dave said nothing, simply got up and went about their day. Dave was amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~

“When are we going to meet him, Reid?” Garcia asked giggling at his blush.

“When he has the freedom to be,” he answers her again.

“Well, whoever he is he is good for you Bubby.”

“Yes, he is. I love him.” everyone awwws and gushes animatedly but it’s not cruel, it’s full of hope, happiness, and love.

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s Saturday again and he’s on the roof of his new house. This space here and the price is the reason he had bought this five bedroom house. Spent time and good money redoing the Widow’s Walk before any other room. If the team could see him they would drop their minds. This weekly look at the stars has kept him sane. Laying on his quilt he waited for his alarm to signal 1 am, tonight he craved his lover’s touch more than conversation. The tiny chime rings and he closes his eyes. Shaking fingers open his robe. 

His fingers touch whisper softly across his neck, teasing pinches make his nipples tight, fingernails down his ribs make him moan. Over his hips, up the inside of his thighs, so close only to begin at the top again. 

Soon the fantasy has taken over, his hands move but the touch belongs to another. He is panting under a lover’s caress. Moaning for his lover’s heat. The hands finally…

“Oh god.” it’s subtle, so gradual. Faster, tighter, building him higher. He slams his eyes shut seconds before he comes so he can see his lover’s face as he too shatters. 

Tonight they make love until he can’t move.

~~~~~~~~~~

The last week has been rough. The return from an awful case, then three days on a prison custodial. No sleep, nightmares. It’s overcast and he is disappointed. It’s suburbia dark out. He wanted stars. Needed to see stars. 

He’s always been afraid of the dark. He found a Dark so much more terrifying than Eigengrau: the inherent absence of light. Prison. What you don’t understand unless you’ve been there is in your cell it’s never truly dark. Hallway lights, flashlights that sweep your face throughout the night, and that’s not so bad after you get used to it. It’s the nights where those lights click off along one block. It’s so incredibly Dark, and you lay there and hold your breath. You pray that at 2 am it’s not your door that opens. When you hear the click down the block you are almost glad. Almost. Cause it’s not you. Too many nights it was him. His protector could stop them taking his body, but not the beatings. He was a Fed, a weak looking target. 

Even in prison he never missed a Saturday. He had no pictures, but he had drawn the way the mattress above him looked, how the Sharpie had made the stars on the slick covering. 

On the Saturdays when the lights clicked off. He snuggled deep into his blanket, pulled it tight around himself and fell asleep in the cocoon imagining his lover holding him while he silently cried. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Scratch was dead!

Spencer ran from Dave’s car flying through the house, ripping doors open, tearing upstairs his heart bursting. Standing in the middle of the Widow’s Walk in the twilight stars just winking into view, he flung his arms out and screamed.

“Aaron! We got him! We got him!” 

The team were all yelling with him, swept up in his unmitigated joy. 

They dragged up pillows and blankets, eating Chinese from paper cartons, telling stories and laughing. 

Spencer felt free. The weight of Jack and Aaron’s absence, the pressure to find Lewis. They have succeeded. Aaron can come home.

~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s been weeks, he hasn’t called. Have you heard from him?” Spencer sat on the edge of Rossi’s couch, fingers knotting and unknotting with his nerves.

“Yes, Reid.” Dave sighed.

“He’s okay right?”

“He’s fine, so is Jack.” Hayden gave them each a cup of coffee before she again left them alone.

“Why...Why won’t he call me? He won’t answer my calls either. Did I do something?” Reid”s voice wobbles with emotion.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t...he won’t say.” Dave took the cup before the hot liquid could burn him.

“He has someone else doesn't he?” Spencer worried about this from day one. Aaron may find a woman who captured his heart. He knew from the start he wasn’t worthy of the man, had convinced himself when that time came he would walk away graciously, be happy for the man he loved. Supportive and understanding, but right now he was gutted. 

“Not that he’s said, Spencer. Jack hasn’t said anything either. Don’t jump to conclusions. He’s got a lot going on right now, this is big for them both. There is a hell of a lot of shit to wade through before he can even ponder what to do next with his life. Be patient Figlio.” Dave tried to reassure him.

“Where are they?” Spencer would go to him, would talk to him face to face see the truth.

“I can’t say, Spencer,” Dave said sadly.

“You can’t tell anyone or were told not to tell me?” sharp pained eyes looked into his.

“Dammit, Spencer.”

“You’re not in the middle Dave. I don’t blame you. I understand the position I just put you in and I’m sorry. I need to know so I can live. I now have that answer. It’s not how I pictured it but I am not surprised. I’m fine. Sorry to have bothered you. See you at work Monday.” Spencer smiled, patted Dave’s shoulder kissed Hayden on the cheek and walked out into the scalding sunlight.

“Are you really going to let that boy be alone? He’s devastated, David.” Hayden looked at the door as the Amazon pulled out of the driveway.

“No Sweetheart, but he needs more than an uncle right now.” Rossi picked up his phone and searched through his contacts punching the button when he found the right person.

“Hey, Rossi! What’s up”

“He’s spiralling Derek. I’m losing him.” Hayden hugged him from behind.

“I’ll be there tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The big house was dark which scared him. In all the years he’s known Spencer he had never known him not to have some kind of lighting, whether he was home or not. He followed Rossi noticing the man didn’t even bother to knock, just unlocked the door. 

They both pulled tactical lights sweeping the room for anything that may suggest where Reid might be. A half-empty coffee cup and untouched sandwich sat on the coffee table. A touch of the bread told him it had been there long enough to dry out.

Dave went through the kitchen, and laundry room, while he went through the formal dining room and sitting room. The older man shook his head motioning to go upstairs.

“Dave, we need to tell him it’s us. He has a gun too.”

“I’ll go right you go left.” Rossi was all business, he wasn’t gonna argue with him in this mood.

The last door he opened was like a stab in the gut. Obviously decorated for a child. Toys, books, dozens of video games. A desk all set up with a computer, pens, pencils, paper everything a school kid might need. 

Wrapped birthday and Christmas presents, bright and stuffed Easter baskets, candy and creepy fun filled buckets. Every giftable holiday represented on the bed. Derek was touched and pained.

The master bedroom looked unused. It was immaculate. Gifts were stacked on the bed in here as well. The labels were for Aaron. A box unwrapped sat by the pillows. Dave held a fanned stack of envelopes.

“What is that?” He asked glancing into the box to find dozens more all neatly dated and numbered. All said, Aaron.

“This one says Hotch.” Dave held one where the writing was messy and smeared. His heart clenched.

“Where could he be?” Morgan asked now terrified for his friend.

“The roof,” Dave responded.

He ran. He had to get to him, to help him. Now. The door banged against the wall as he launched onto the Widow’s Walk. Spencer sat back to him on the floor of his little oasis head hung still as a statue. Dave came up behind him prodding him forward.

“Dear God. Spencer?” He couldn't bring himself to touch his friend. 

“Derek?” Spencer sounded so small and lost.

“Did you take it, Spencer?” Morgan gently pulled the needle from his hand, the bottle from his lap.

“No, I couldn’t...couldn’t. Derek, I can’t breathe.”

“I know Pretty Boy. I got you. Hey, it’s okay. So proud of you, so god damn proud of you Spencer.” Morgan held him fiercely.

“That all you got Figlio?” Dave asked looking at the syringe, it was completely full.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Spencer sobbed into his friend’s shoulder.

“We know man. Come on let’s get you inside.” Derek helped him to his feet, Spencer made no attempt to walk, he picked him up in a fireman's carry and took him down to the family room. Laying him on the sofa he pulled the afghan over him.

“I’ll make some coffee, find him something to eat,” Dave said gently brushing the hair from Reid’s forehead.

“Okay. I hope Hotch is fucking happy.” Derek growled.

“Me too,” Spencer replied.

“Spencer…”

“No, not his fault. I did this. I made the choice, not him. None of this is his fault. I held onto a wisp of smoke, and was surprised when I opened my hand it was empty.” Spencer rolled away covering his head with the blanket.

“I’ll get him some time off,” Dave assured Morgan.

“I’ll take him home with me in the morning. Savannah and mama will help.” Derek followed Rossi to the master bedroom. They packed some clothes and essentials. Dave took the box full of letters.

“Whatever he needs you call me.”

“I will, thanks, Dave.” Derek pat Rossi on the back and watched him till he could no longer see tail lights. A few moments on the computer got them tickets to Chicago. A long phone call got Savannah updated. The next call went to his mother, she was heartbroken for Spencer. She was readying a room for him.

Syringe empty and destroyed, bottle decimated he sat and watched his best friend toss and turn.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Why did he take time off?” Garcia asked worriedly.

“He needs some time to gather his thoughts. He’s safe and surrounded by people that love him. You stay out of his business. He will be back, I don’t know for how long, but he won’t just leave us without an explanation.” Dave assured her.

“He seemed fine when we spoke yesterday,” Emily said concern tinging her words.

“He saw you yesterday? When?” Dave asked trying to set a timeline.

“About three he came here to talk to me. He asked about Hotch, how he looked when I saw him. How Jack looked. I told him what I saw.” she replied.

“What did you see exactly?” there was a hint of temper in Dave’s voice the whole room reacted too.

“I told him about the beautiful house they had, and how Hotch looked healthy, and how Jack has grown. I told him Jessica was there and thrilled to be able to see them. I told him about the woman who was there, Jack’s tutor she was great with him.” Emily explained calmly.

“Did you happen to mention the woman was a tutor?” Dave squeezed the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t remember. Why?” she sat up honestly confused.

“Dannazione all'inferno!” The anger in his words was not missed by anyone. (Dammit to hell!.)

“What?” Emily seemed completely shocked by his anger.

“Did you tell Spencer she was a tutor, or leave him to assume she was Hotch’s new lover?” JJ asked afraid of the answer.

“I honestly don’t remember. Why? I don’t understand.”

“Did you tell Aaron Reid had a boyfriend?” Dave looked mortified.

“Yes. He was so worried about him, I wanted to ease his mind.”

“You...Was this deliberate or are you suddenly blind?” Luke asked shocking everyone.

“I beg your pardon?” Emily vacillated between pissed and worried.

“Aaron IS the boyfriend Em. Aaron is the one he’s been seeing all this time.” JJ said calmly.

“He’s been in WitSec, there’s no way.” Emily began gnawing on her thumbnail.

“Where there’s a will. Hasn’t he told you? It’s seriously the most romantic story ever.” Garcia looked around the roundtable room getting confirmation nods. Emily was lost. “Oh, you didn’t know.”

“I’m not surprised, he said you were too blase about Aaron being gone, too happy to have his position. He thought you were glad he was gone so you could be in charge, said you were rabid for the office.” Rossi loved her, but right now he was too angry to think so he locked his jaw before he could say something he might regret.

“I didn’t...I never wanted Hotch gone, not like this.” it was obvious the woman had meant no harm.

“We need to talk Pumpkin.” Garcia pulled Emily from her chair, JJ followed motioning that they would fill their friend in.

“I am so glad that isn’t me,” Alvez said rocking back in his chair.

“Me too.” Dave lied.

“Love to be a fly on the wall though.”

“Me too.” Dave smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

Michael Matthews signed for the box the bored delivery man had dropped by his feet. It didn’t sound broken, so he kept his tongue. The guy looked at him expectantly.

“Don’t eat the yellow snow.” he slammed the door, amused that the anecdote to a story Jack told him recently could actually be used in real life. Why was Dave sending him a box? It was pretty big for a copy of his new book.

Inside were paper wrapped bundles of letters. Dozens of them, a colour-coded list told him where to start and to look at the images on the enclosed flash drive as he read. He plugged the drive into the laptop he had in his office and was confused by the dark images. He brought up the first one and saw the faint dots of light. 

“Stars.” He ripped open the first bundle, familiar writing greeted him. He touched the ink his heart hammering in his chest. He picked up his phone texting Dave.

~~Why?~~

++Because he deserves it.++

++So do you.++ Aaron grabbed his letter opener, cutting the first envelope open, frankly afraid to read it. He lost track of time, reading each in-depth missive. Cases, his mom, random spotlights.

Jack slammed the front door. “DAD!!” announcing his arrival like he might have missed the door. The boy came flying in the small office skidding to a stop inches from the launch point he used to land in his lap. “What’s wrong Daddy?”

“Nothing Buddy, been a long day. I missed you.” Hotch pat his knee, his son narrowed his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. Busted.

“What are you looking at? Who sent you a box? What did you get Daddy?” Jack asked rapid fire.

“Pictures of the stars, Uncle Dave. Letters from Spencer.” He answered.

“Spencer sent you a letter? What did he say? Is he coming to visit us soon? Does he miss us? Is he safe? Can we call him now Daddy?” Jack climbed into his lap nearly vibrating with excitement.

“I don’t know yet Jack. I need to finish reading. I am kind of confused.” Hotch said kissing the boy’s forehead.

“Call Uncle Dave, he knows what is happening,” Jack said confidently.

“I will after dinner.”

“Okay. I have science and history.” the child went back to the daily routine.

“I have pizza rolls,” Hotch responded.

“To the kitchen!”

“Allons-y!” Aaron answered chasing the cackling boy through the house.

~~~~~~~~~~

~~PRISON??~~ Dave read the text on the jet on the way to Idaho.

++Yes.++

~~WTF??~~

++Keep reading. Wheels up.++

~~Be Safe!!~~

++Will do.++

~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday in Chicago was bleak. It was cold snow flew in thick swirls past the window. He was going to meet the team in Idaho tomorrow. 

“Spencer, come here baby.” Mrs Morgan called, beckoning toward the upstairs. He unfolded himself from the sofa looking at Derek suspiciously. His friend chuckled and pointed. Fran swatted his backside making him jog up the stairs.

“Keep climbing.” Fran kept moving not giving him a chance to waffle out of anything.

“What is this?” the attic was lit with a battery operated lantern. There was a beanbag chair with a sleeping bag in it near a low window. 

“This is your Saturday nest. I know you snuck out last weekend wandering around till all hours in the cold. No, you didn’t disturb me, I’m a mother, we are trained to hear our kids no matter what time they are sneaking. That don’t stop just because you get grown. Now you sit up here as long as you need to.” she pet his head tucking a stray curl behind his ear.

“I think it’s about time Saturdays quit fueling a dream, Mama.” 

“I want you to listen to me, Spencer Reid. I know you are cracked right now, but Baby, love does that. It gives us purpose, stability, and focus. Then it slaps us with insecurity, imbalance, and tunnel vision. Then it gives us wings, and safety, and peace, only to kick us with jealousy, doubt, and confusion. It is pleasure and pain. Hope and longing. Trust and fear. Passion and desperation. Wish and prayer. It is the first time in your life one person can make you feel every emotion ever documented. The only ones more staggering are the ones evoked by your children. True love is not as easy as the movies.”

“How do I know?”

“That glow that warms your soul when you think of him that is love begging you to fight. The fresh wound across your heart when you begin to give up, that is love pleading for you to hang on. That bitter ache when you wake alone that is love reminding you that he is a part of you. That hollowness that echos when you say his name is love. That tear running down your cheek that is love. What I see in your eyes baby, that is love.”

“Why should I fight when he is gone?” Spencer wanted to run, wanted to hide.

“From what you’ve told me you are taking the words and deeds of others and forming a puzzle that is impossible to finish.” Fran smiled at him, he was weighing her words so carefully.

“I don’t understand. It seems like a clear picture to me.” Spencer fidgeted.

“You are missing a piece.”

“Excuse me?” his eyes glittered with hope.

“Aaron. The missing piece. Before you throw away everything, you need to ask him.” she left him before he could find another argument.

A new picture snapped through the window saved to his phone. The lantern extinguished. Snow danced outside, obscuring the stars. 

“I miss you. I miss you so much. What do I do Aaron?” the tears weren’t as bitter as last Saturday.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Rossi.” 

“Sorry to wake you.” Aaron felt like shit, he had forgotten the time zones.

“It’s okay. What’s up?” Dave got up so his talking didn’t disturb Kai, his grandson had fallen asleep in his bed while watching an old Godzilla movie.

“I just finished them. That last one...Is he okay?” Aaron was terrified.

“He’s better. We sent him to Chicago for a couple weeks.” Rossi turned the kettle on for tea.

“Chicago? Please tell me he didn’t.” he was clutching the phone so tightly.

“No, we got there but he had already decided not to. He is a lot stronger than he thinks.” Dave ached at the ragged breath his friend let out.

“Explain prison to me, Dave. From what I read he has a case, is he fighting it?” 

“No, or if he is he hasn't said anything to me.” Dave sat at the dining room table.

“I have copies of everything he signed, he has options against the prison itself, the Ag, the DA, the prison where Kat is housed, the Bureau. He was fucked over. If you guys hadn’t kept at it.”

“Aaron, what’s really going on?” Dave wasn’t used to Aaron being so evasive.

“I made a mistake,” Aaron responded.

“Tell me.” Dave sat forward bracing for the man to finish explaining. “We can fix this.”

“Anything. I’ll do it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

~~If I were to say I’m an ass, please forgive me?~~ Aaron sent.

**I would agree with your assessment, and then forgive.** 

~~If I were to say I have missed you so very much?~~

**I may doubt it out loud, but inside my heart would flutter.** Spencer closed his eyes willing the tears not to fall.

~~If I were to say I need you, but I was a coward?~~

**I would say you have never been a coward, you are the bravest man I know.**

~~If I were to say I love you.~~

**I love you too.**

~~Meet me, 1 am, under the stars.~~

**I will be there.**

~~~~~~~~~~

The icy wind whistled over the Widow's Walk as he dove for the door to the winter shelter he had erected. Just a small structure he had built with wooden sides, and a roof just like the greenhouse beside the house, just big enough to walk around his cot, the tote with his quilt, and the electric heater that warmed it easily. It was dark, but not Dark. Why was he so nervous this time? 

Spencer shyly removed his robe sliding under the quilt, tucking his arms under his head. He stares into the sky. The alarm on his phone chimes 1 am. Closing his eyes, he pushed the quilt down exposing himself to the night.

Calloused fingers touch him, sliding confidently over his belly, up to his chest to swirl teasingly around his nipples. Reid gasped suddenly on fire. The fingers swirled around his nipples, this time soft lips pressed against his own. Spencer opened for the questing tongue, moaning as the taste of his lover flooded his mouth.

“I wanted a long drawn out seduction. Romance and patience, seeing you here, finally feeling you after so long, that is not going to happen.” Aaron lay on top of him, he nearly screamed at the thin fabric separating them. Too much distance in the boxer breifs Aaron wore.

“Two years is pretty long. Two years is very long.” Spencer spread his legs allowing Aaron to nestle firmly between just so he could latch his ankles around Aaron’s calves. “Did you?”

“Every Saturday, The skylight over my bed. You taste better than I remember.” Aaron kissed him like a starving man.

“You are warm, I forgot the warm.” Spencer wrapped his arms around him, hesitantly weaving them into his hair.

“I can’t forget I’ve been so cold.” 

“I am so sorry my Beloved.” Spencer was terrified, taste, touch still he doubted.

“Look at me, Baby. Please.” Aaron kissed him gently. Hazel eyes opened locking onto his own.

“You're really here.” he quit fighting the tears, Aaron’s eyes softened.

“Yes, we are. Jack is at Dave’s we can go see him. He’s so excited.” 

“Sounds wondrous. Can we stay here like this just a bit longer?” Spencer smiled all innocence gone in the smouldering eyes. 

“Absolutely. We can go inside if you want.” Aaron tipped his head giving his lover more access to his neck, fingers knotted in his hair as lips sucked a deep mark pulling a moan from his throat.

“Always wanted to do that, mark you show the world you were mine.” Spencer purred against his shoulder.

“I hate to admit what that does for me.” Aaron returned the favour on the edge of Reid’s collarbone.

“I can tell, you are overdressed Aaron.” Spencer tugged his boxers down using surprisingly limber toes to take them off. The squeak-click of a flip top bottle.

“What do you want Baby?” Aaron hissed at the cold slick against his length, Spencer chuckled.

“You. All of you.” Spencer lined him up against his entrance.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this.” Aaron remembered before, how nervous Spencer was about taking him.

“Yes, gods yes.” Aaron studied his eyes looking for any hint of fear he found none. Spencer angled his hips adding to the pressure. Aaron pushed steadily finally the resistance gave both crying out as he breached his love.

“Breathe, just breathe.” Aaron rest his forehead on Spencer’s.

“Shit! Burns.” 

“I know, hold still, let yourself adjust. If it hurts we can stop.” Aaron peppered kisses along his jaw.

“No, it doesn't really hurt, keep going, please.” The moment Spencer’s body relaxed he eased himself deeper, pausing while his partner adjusted til finally, their pelvises touched.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, you feel so good.” Spencer rolled his body gaining a sinful moan from his lover.

“I need to move, I’m already so close Baby.” Spencer wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist pulling him just that much deeper.

“Make love to me Aaron.”

Aaron withdrew slowly feeling every tantalizing quiver of the warm velvet sheath hugging his cock. Spencer gasped when he slid back in, a jerky buck of narrow hips told him he had found his sweet spot. A few more tortuous strokes to make certain Reid was open and he pulled out till only the head remained in the glorious heat. Spencer whimpered and Aaron pressed in hard and fast.

“Oh god, like that, more.” Aaron was downright primal. His whole body flexed each movement designed to bring pleasure. 

“Soon Baby, you feel so good around me Spence. Ahhh, fuck you’re so warm. That’s it, keep moving for me, Baby.” Their mouths crashed together sloppy, teeth clashing, bruising demanding, perfect.

“Aaron. Feels so good. Right there, oh fuck! You’re gonna make me...FUCK!! YESS!!!” his lithe genius bowed gracefully, eyes rolling up, fingernails cutting crescents into his back, keening high as his prick emptied in long thick jets of sticky white over his belly and chest.

“Sonofabitch!! I’m coming! Shit, so good, so fucking good.” Aaron’s frame seized. Head thrown back, spine arched, stomach drawn tight, arms corded hands locked on his hips. Spencer swore he could feel liquid heat fill his core.

“You’re so beautiful.” Spencer chuckled when his lover collapsed bonelessly on top of him.

“I love you, Baby, I love you so much.” Aaron buried his face in Spencer’s neck crying out the last two years of pent up pain.

“I love you. Shhh, I’ve got you Beloved, it’s going to be alright now. I’m here. You are safe.” Spencer held him honoured this man felt he could expose such vulnerability with him. 

They lay together still connected, gentle kisses, touching everywhere they could, simply to glory in the luxury. When their bodies reawoke they savoured it, revealed in each other, basked in the connection.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer hopped out of the car, Jack flopping over the seat back to jump out the door. Aaron sat looking at the building nervous about going inside for only the second time in his life.

“Come on Daddy!” Jack was way too excited to see everyone.

“Give him a minute, he’s overwhelmed, Honey.” Spencer combed his blonde hair away from his eyes.

“Why?” Jack looked at his father worriedly.

“He’s not been here for a long time, he has a lot of emotions to work through,” Spencer explained.

“Oh,” Jack replied sagely so young to understand what was meant.

“Let’s go.” Hotch got out of the car, and somehow that didn’t surprise Spencer.

Security passed them through easily, welcoming Aaron back warmly. While waiting for the elevator Jack took both their hands. “Don’t worry Daddy, I got you.”

“ Thanks, Buddy.” The doors opened, John Richmond smiled brightly at them.

“Aaron, good to see you. I appreciate you agreeing to this meeting.” Richmond clasped his hand warmly.

“Of course.” Aaron, in self-defence, was in full Hotch mode.

“Jack and I will be in the round table room.” Spencer waited for the next car, giving the two men privacy.

Jack bounced in place babbling out nonsense that had the others in the elevator chuckling. The doors opened and Jack shot out weaving passed a set of legs through the door.

“Jackson! You wait right there.” the boy stopped looking over his shoulder sheepishly.

“Sorry Papa.” the boy took his hand walking sedately to the round table room. 

“Look at who’s here.” Spencer pointed and Jack squealed forgetting where they were again. Henry was just as electric.

“Where is he?” Garcia looked at him, hands on her hips.

“He had a meeting, the Marshals set it up. He will be here, I promise.” Spencer said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“He best be, I did not fly here for shits and giggles,” Derek said from the doorway, Hank cooing and making grabby hands toward Spencer.

“Come here, I want you to meet my son.” Spencer ignored the squeak from Penelope. Jack leapt from Will’s lap playing with Michael to collide with his Uncle Derek. The big man turned the boy in his arms so he could see the little one his Papa held.

“Jack this is Hank, Hank my son Jack.” the small boy looked to the squirmy child reaching to take his hand. He grabbed it pulling to chew on it.

“Can he play too?” Jack asked Derek.

“Sure, he’s been bored.” Reid set him on his feet and was snickering while he toddled toward the little corner that was full of more toys than any FBI office should have. Jack was serious and attentive helping gently until Hank plopped on his fanny, then Jack sat to play.

“You okay Pretty Boy?” Morgan accepted the cup of coffee his friend offered.

“I’m perfect. Finally.”

“Good, bout damn time.”

“Trust me, I agree.”

“I wondered if any work was going to happen in here today. Dave warned me about a reunion, and catered lunches, and children. Morgan, good to see you.”

“You to Mateo. I think today is a wash for work.” Derek said shaking hands with his former boss.

“Papa?” Jack asked from behind Spencer’s legs.

“You remember Section Chief Cruz don’t you?” Reid stepped over to let the boy stand in front of him.

“Yes, are you in trouble cause I’m here?”

“No, he is not Jack. Not in the least. How are you today?” Cruz offered the child his hand, the boy shook like his father firm but open.

“I’m fine thank you, Sir.”

“Good. I just stopped by to see everyone before I have meetings all day.”

“Yuck, sounds boring.” Jack wrinkled his nose.

“It is. I’m going to go speak to your father now. I must say it’s the one meeting I have that I’m looking forward to.” Cruz pat the smiling boy’s shoulder before he walked out with a lunch invitation.

Spencer was fidgeting watching the door when Emily sat down beside him. “Relax, he’ll be back.” she grabbed his hands to stop the frantic stimming.

“I know, his son is here.” Reid tried to joke.

“So are you. Make no mistake you are why he is here Spencer.” Emily squeezed his hands.

“I’m leaving with him if he goes back.” he didn’t notice the way the room quieted.

“I figured that.”

“I won’t survive without them. I need them Em.” he looked at her sure and steady, a look she hadn’t seen in his eyes for way too long. There was a soft knock on the door.

“You deserve this Spencer, no matter where you are. You both do. I’m so happy for you.” 

“Thanks, Em.” the door opened and Hotch followed AD Richmond into the room. 

“You’re here! You’re finally here!! Clear the way people I need to hug that man.” Garcia thumped into him crying softly.

“I missed you too Penelope.” he kissed her head hoping to soothe her. JJ was there next while Will shook his hand.

“I will,” he answered cryptically.

“Good to see you, man.” Morgan offered his hand.

“You too Derek. I owe you more than you could possibly know. Thank you.” Aaron shook back hoping the man understood. Derek smiled shaking his head, pulling him in for a hug. They held a whispered conversation and then parted the usual tension between them gone.

“You don’t know me but welcome back.” Luke offered his hand.

“Agent Alvez, nice to meet you. Thank you for what you did, I’m grateful.” Aaron shook back, Luke followed his eyes to Spencer talking to John.

“He’s a good man, that was all bullshit. Hurt him and we will have words Hotchner.”

“I understand, I have no intentions of hurting him.”

“Hotch.”

“Emily.” Aaron put his arm around her shoulder squeezing her tight enough to make her grunt.

“Agent Hotchner, did you need anything else from me?” Richmond asked smiling at the group.

“Agent?” Spencer asked curiously.

“Are you gonna catch the bad guys again Dad?” Jack asked excitedly.

“Not like before, but yes I am, is that okay?” Aaron asked kneeling down to be at eye level with his son.

“Of course, you hate teaching law. How are you going to catch them?” Jack asked proudly.

“I’m taking over for Cruz, I’m the new Section Chief of the BAU. I may go on some cases with them sometimes, but I will be home for dinner every night otherwise.” Aaron laughed when his son hugged him tightly. “Remember what we talked about on the plane home?”

“Yes!!” Jack yelled happily. 

“Go ahead.” Aaron gave the boy permission to act before he could explode.

“Papa, can you come here?” Jack struggled to keep his voice down.

“What do you need Jack?” Spencer stood in front of them eyes narrowed, they were up to something.

“My dad wants to ask you something.”

“Spencer, the last two years have been some of the longest of my life. I was scared, adrift, lost but every Saturday I found new hope. I knew you were fighting for us, in more way than one, and that gave me comfort. Because of Jack and you I was never alone. Because of a look at the stars I could feel, and that time together was more than you can imagine to me. I love you, Spencer.” Aaron pulled the box from his pocket.

“I love you too. You saved my sanity every Saturday, gave me hope in the Dark. You saved my life as readily as the team did.” Spencer bit his lip at the small box Aaron held up for them all to see.

“Spencer Matthew Reid, I’m tired of dreaming and wishing on the stars. Will you do me the honour of being my husband?”

“Completely, absolutely, totally, resoundingly Yes.” Spencer grunted as his fiance launched up from the floor, pulling him in for a kiss that short-circuited his brain. He faintly heard Garcia cheering with Jack.

“Here.” Aaron held the solid band out, for his finger. The engraved Claddagh heart pointed away from him, Aaron knew what the ring meant. “It’s engraved just for you.”

“What does it say?” Spencer asked wiping a tear from his fiance’s cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“Somewhere out there.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Somewhere Out There by James Horner / Cynthia Weil / Barry Mann from the movie An American Tale from Amblin Entertainment.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Blessings!!


End file.
